Rin's Baby
by Harsh Master
Summary: Rin is in love with Sesshoumaru, has lemons. Rin gets pregnant and has a son. Will he get along with his father.
1. Down by the River

Justice to chapter 1!

Rin turned eighteen the other month. Ever since she's wanted to spend more time with Sesshoumaru. Occasionally she could get close to him and he keeps pushing her back. "Does he just not like me" Rin said to herself as she picked flowers in the field. She was very attractive. She had brown flowing hair and soft eyes. She was slim, had great curves, and had a glow to her. Why can't I get him out of my mind she thought? She put some daisies in the basket and went back home. When she arrived Sesshoumaru hadn't come back from his trip yet. She put the flowers in a vase and went back outside. She took a walk down to the river. She often did this and always thought about a future with Sesshoumaru. She thought it was getting pretty warm outside, it was near noon, and so she undressed. She laid her clothes down on the ground and jumped into the water.

Meanwhile…

Rushing through the woods Sesshoumaru headed to his home. He didn't like leaving Rin alone for to long. But why has she been trying to get close to me he pondered? He liked her but she always used to see him as more of a friend until now. He reached the clearing and his house was a mile away. When he got inside he panicked. Rin wasn't anywhere to be found. He quickly went outside. Rushing around the clearing he tried to find her.

Then he ran down the path to the river. When he came to the river he saw her swimming around. He turned around, relieved that she was okay, and started back. But she saw him and called for him. "Wouldn't you like to join me?" Rin said, in a seducing voice. She coaxed him into going in. He stripped his close off and came in. She started to splash him with water and he pushed her under. She came up laughing.

He came out of the water and she followed. She hung her arms around his neck. Then slowly she kissed him. She explored his mouth with her tongue making him groan in pleasure. He could feel his member getting harder. He gave into her and started kissing her back. He moved his right hand up to her breast and started to massage it, making her moan. He started kissing her lower going down the neck, her other breast, then moving down her stomach. He stopped in between her legs. He started to please her clitoris with his tongue, rolling over it. She gasped. He inserted two of his fingers into her womanhood and pushed then in and out. She moaned loudly. Then he pulled her down and spread her legs. He positioned himself over her, his member painfully hard. He thrust his manhood into her. She shrieked in pain and pleasure. He let her have enough time to loosen up and then he started moving back and forth, getting into rhythm. He pinned her arms down. She bit her lip trying not to let the moaning out but failed. Her hands flew back trying to grab something as he went faster. He put his hands on her breast and started to massage them once more. She felt a fire burn in her, rising up from her stomach up into her chest. The she reached her climax and shook uncontrollably. A moment later she felt him release his warm fluids entering her. He lied down next to her. "I love you Sesshoumaru." She whispered into his ear. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep. "I love you too" he said, then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Pleasure and Trouble

Okay here chapter two.

One month later…

"You bastard, you think I look fat!" yelled Rin staring coldly at Sesshoumaru. "What, you where the one who wanted to know if that dress made you look big." Sesshoumaru said calmly to her. He was eating rice and took in another mouthful. She must really self-conscious he thought to himself. Rin continued yelling at him. Damn I can't wait until this crap blows over. "Your nothing but a filthy mutt" Rin said and a second latter a shoe smacked him in the back of the head. "I going for a walk he said and left. He walked to the woods and sat there for a while. He couldn't help but think of that day. That day down at the river a month ago, when he mated with her. What if I impregnated her? No matter what he did he couldn't clear his mind of this thought. Rin was apparently over her fit because she embraced him when he came in the door, hugging him and then giving him a kiss. She had fixed a dinner of noodles with some chicken and onions in it. As they ate she started to ask him what he wanted to do tomorrow. He thought he would find Inuyasha and piss him off. "Why d you two always have to fight? Can't you ever get along?" Rin asked. He sat there silently. The next day Sesshoumaru woke up and Rin asked him if he would join her on an outing to the woods that day. He decided chasing Inuyasha could wait. They walked through the woods for sometime before coming to a clearing. Rin set a basket down and they set up a picnic. He put her on his lap and fed her. "God, your beautiful." he said. She blushed. After lunch Rin decided to mess with him. She came up to him and started to passionately kiss him on the mouth. He ran his hands through her hair. She placed her hand on his ribs and started to tickle him. Slowly she moved lower. Finally her hand reached his member. It was hard. She stuck her hand into his pants and started to pump. He groaned. She started to go faster. His body started to get tense. His griped her tighter, around the shoulders. He let out a gasp and he could feel his seed spurting out. She withdrew her hand. "I'll be right back!" she exclaimed as she walked to the woods. Seconds later he heard her scream.


	3. Comfort in a Dangerous World

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru arrived at the scene. Towering over Rin was a big lizard demon. "I've never tasted the soft flesh of woman before!" it exclaimed. Unsheathing his sword Sesshoumaru said to it coldly "You'll have to take me first!" He turned to Rin "Go, run away!" Quickly Rin obeyed but was worried about him. The demon came charging at him. Sesshoumaru swiped it with his blade. There wasn't any blood on the sword. It charged again and again and no blows had any effect. It opened its mouth wide to sallow Sesshoumaru but he thrust the blade of his sword through the roof of the demons mouth. The demon's blood poured to the ground and its eyes went blank. Sesshoumaru withdrew his sword and put it in its sheathe. As he walked back to the clearing he heard laughter. He turned around and sitting on a tree branch was Inuyasha with a big grin on his face. "I never would have imagined you with a human Sesshoumaru!" he hollered, laughing some more. Sesshoumaru started after him. Inuyasha ran off into the woods. Then Sesshoumaru remembered Rin. He went back to the house. She was crying in one of the corners, she saw him and then ran to him. "I was so scared" she choked out. "Shh, it'll be alright." He said trying to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder soaking his sleeve. He held her in his arms and whispered "I'll always be there for you, no matter what."


	4. A Brother Among Bandits

Chapter 4

The next day Rin went to town, Arigatou Town, to get some supplies. As she walked along the path she wondered about Sesshoumaru. Does he truly love me, or is he just using me to get what he wants. Every time she tried to push these thoughts away they just would come back. What the hell am I thinking of course he loves me. The sun broke through the trees and she had to squint. Startled songbirds flew overhead. She continued down the path and then stopped. She sat on a rock and opened the bag she had with her. She took out a rice ball and bit into it. She heard a rustle in the bush. Her heart raced. She had the feeling she was being watched. Quickly she finished the rice ball and walked hurriedly to the town. She had heard rumors of bandits on the roads but weren't sure if any of them were true. After an hour she reached the village. She went to a stand and picked up some vegetables. Next she went to the shop that sold ink. After paying the man for the ink she headed into the teashop. She turned around to say sorry, but to her surprise it was Kagome. "Oh hi there!" Kagome exclaimed. "Haven't seen you in a while." "Yeah well, I've been busy." Replied Rin. "So, um, how's it going with you and Inuyasha?" "Oh, it has been okay, he hasn't asked me to marry him yet though. We've been going steady for about eighteen months now." "How's it going with you and Sesshoumaru?" "Good, I guess." Rin said unsure of the matter. "Well I hope things keep working for you!" Kagome said as she went out the door. Rin finished getting the things she needed and started back home. She looked up at the sky. It was a mix of fiery crimson and violet. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. Rin quickened her pace, not wanting to be out too much once night came. She heard muffled shouting. She was shocked at what she saw as she got to the source. A beautiful girl, a little younger than what Rin is, was getting mugged. The thieves turned to Rin. "Look boys, more riches!" one of them hollered. They closed in around Rin. "Stop there you mugs!" Rin whirled around. Behind her were a score of samurai. "Come quietly and you won't be harmed." One of them said. An arrow hit one of the samurai in the chest. He fell over, blood gushing out of his artery. The battle started. Rin pulled the woman to the side and they ducked behind a bush a few yards off. They could here the cries of the dying and the whiz of arrows zooming by. The battle lasted what seemed like hours. The cheers of the victors rang out. Rin peeked out from her hiding spot. "Look here boys, they didn't get too far!" the bandits had won. Dead samurai were lying on the ground. Send the young one back to the village I'll take the older one back to the boss, he'll like her. He pushed Rin to the ground and tied her arms and legs together. "You bastard!" Rin yelled out. He took a cloth and stuck it in her mouth. She hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her off into the night.

Meanwhile…

"It's getting late." Sesshoumaru thought to himself. She should be back by now. He followed the path to the town. He took in the air. Her sent was fading. He broke into a run. The smell of blood came to him. He kept running down the path until he came to the dead bodies that had been there from the battle. He took a left and followed Rin's scent. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Sesshoumaru was caught by surprise as he got a gash across his chest. "Dammit Inuyasha, I don't have the time for this!" Sesshoumaru said shallowly. "On the contrary I do!" Inuyasha replied as he rush into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tried to lose Inuyasha getting damaged pretty bad in the process. Sesshoumaru unsheathed hi sword and then jammed it into Inuyasha leg. Blood came running out. "This isn't the time Inuyasha!" he said as he pulled his sword out from his brother's leg. Sesshoumaru turned his back and was about to continue on finding Rin when he heard a sickening crunch of bones breaking, the tearing of sinew, and the ripping of muscles. He looked at his chest. The tetsaiga was protruding from him. Then it got withdrawn from him. He could feel the warmth of his blood running down his body. Everything went black as Sesshoumaru fell to the ground.

He opened his eyes. Squinting from the sunlight he tried to rise up off the ground. He fell back in pain. He had healed but he was extremely sore. He laid there for a bit more. Then with the support of a fallen tree branch he managed to get up. He started to follow her scent again.

Back at the camp…

"Here boss look what we brought ya." The bandits said putting down. She looked up and was shocked and happy at the same time. A big burly man stood before her with soft blue eyes and wavy brown hair. He was wearing thick leather as protection. Unbind her he ordered. The bandit cut the ropes and took the gag out of her mouth. "Brother!" she yelled as she got up and hugged him. "It's been along time hasn't it Rin" the Bandit leader said, patting her head. "But Sakikomo, I thought you died in the raiding of our village." "I ran off to the nearby shrine and hid in a huge vase." He walked along with her while she told him just about everything that went on in her life until now. "Well, seems you been doing well" Sakikomo said to her. "Well here's your tent and if you need anything let me know." "Oh, and when you decide to leave your welcome here whenever you want." She smiled as she walked into the spacious tent. She eyed the bed and felt tired. Maybe just a quick nap she thought to herself. Laid down and went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru reached the camp by nightfall. He wanted to sneak in quietly because he was still relatively sore. He sniffed out her location. He entered the tent and woke her gently. She looked at him drowsily and then hugged him. He pushed her back. "This is not the time, we need to get out of here!" he said trying to get her out of the tent. "You don't understand." "I understand that you need to get the hell out of here!" he replied. "No you don't, my brother is their leader." She said harshly as she kneed him hard where it hurt him the most. He doubled over in pain. After a few minutes he recovered. He sniffed the air. He smelled a scent similar to hers. "I guess your right." He said carefully, not wanting to get hurt again. "Of coarse I'm right!" she said back. He followed her back into the tent. She lied down and he got in after her. He grabbed her around the waste and held her close to him. Outside a score of bandits surrounded the tent. "Are you sure you saw a demon go into her tent?" said an unsure bandit. "Yes I'm sure of it!" another replied. They crept in closer and closer.

Think that's leaving you hanging? Well chapter 5 soon to come. Oh yeah, for those who read the story up to here already, readers a while ago near when this was published, I edited chapter 1 and 2 and changed it a bit.


	5. Big Mistake and an Uncontrollable Lust

Chapter 5

"What about the boss? Don't you think we should have told him about what we're doing?" "Just shudup and get ready." Three of them went into the tent. "There he is, the demon." One whispered. Stealthily they bonded Sesshoumaru's arms and legs. His eyes shot open. He tried to yell but they shoved a gag into his mouth. To be safe they tied him up with more ropes. Rin turned over in her bed. "That was a close one, imagine if she saw this demon in her tent." They hauled him to a nearby tree and hung him by his wrist. He knew it wouldn't make a difference if he struggled or not because he was still too sore. "Alright two of us will stand guard, if there's any trouble call for help." A bandit explained. "Somimoto and Hirukotsu shall guard him for the night."

Rin yawned as she stretched on the bed. She sat up and looked around. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" she said to herself. "Oh well." She got out of bed and put her clothes on. As she walked out of the tent she was overcome with surprise when she saw Sesshoumaru hanging there with two bandits sleeping nearby. He had managed to get the gag out of his mouth. "Help me get down." He called to her. Quickly she grabbed the sharpest thing she could find and started to cut him down. The rope made a loud snap as it got cut loose. The guards stirred from their slumber. "Hold on there princess, be careful that demon was trying to get ya last night." "Watch out Rin!" Sesshoumaru cried out. The second guard had come around and grabbed her by the arms. "Let go of me, damn it!" Rin yelled as she stomped on his foot. Sesshoumaru felt a rage building up inside him. With all his strength he broke the rest of the ropes and attacked the guard who had a hold of Rin, leaving the human with a slash on his cheek. Rin knocked the other guard in the head with a rock as hard as she could, making him go out. "What's all the commotion?" said Sakikomo sleepily. Behind him were most of the bandits in the camp. "The demon is loose!" one of them yelled out in surprise. The bandits yielded their weapons yelling out threats. "Leave Sesshoumaru alone!" Rin yelled at them stomping a foot. She was getting pissed fast. Her brother lowered his weapon. "That's Sesshoumaru?" "Well duh, who did you think he was!" she called back to him. He turned and faced the bandits. "Lower your weapons, this is my sister's suitor. Rin blushed. "Damn, I wanted to have some fun." A disappointed bandit announced. Rin threw a rock at him and gave him a huge lump right on the forehead.

"Well thanks again for everything Sakikomo!" Rin said bidding her brother goodbye. She climbed onto Sesshoumaru's back and went off into the woods. The breeze felt nice on her hot, sweating body. Sesshoumaru, who tried his best to ignore them at least until they got home anyway, picked up her pheromones, Rin unaware of this gripped him tighter. He picked up his speed. He wanted her so badly. "Let's stop for lunch!" she said cheerfully. He sopped by a fruit tree and picked some peaches. He also managed to find some berries in a nearby bush. She ate heartily. Sesshoumaru barely ate at all, he was to busy looking over Rin's body. She finished eating and hopped onto his back again. They reached a field with tall grass. He couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and let her down. "Why are we…?" Rin never got to finish because he had pressed his mouth up to hers. He slowly took off her shirt as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She pushed against. "Not now." She said trying not to show her lust for him. He ignored her and continued. She slapped him. "Not now!" she yelled at him. He walked off a bit. She put her clothes on and rushed over to him. He was upset with her and she saw this. "We could do it when we get home." She said seductively, knowing he'd be even more uncontrollable. She liked that about him, his desire to get what he wants no matter what. She climbed onto his back. He smiled at her forgivingly and started home again. Rin was lulled to sleep by the motion of him going up and down as he ran. He saw the sun going down in front of him. He found an area that looked safe and came to a stop. So much for intercourse tonight he thought noting he was still a few miles away from home. He put her down. She started to shiver. Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and put it on her like a blanket. He lay down next to her and looked up to the stars. His thoughts kept returning to her. He wanted her. Fantasizing he fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Rin said cheerfully. She was sitting on him. She kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to take a bath in the stream nearby, why don't you try and catch us something to eat" "Alright Rin." He replied. She got off of him and he got up. "Oh yeah, don't you think about coming at me." Rin said seriously. "Fine" he said putting on his shirt. She ran off to the river and stripped. She plunged in. Sesshoumaru, still having his perverted thoughts, went down the stream and caught six fish. He started a fire and cooked them. He looked over to where Rin was. She was lying on the grass, letting the sun dry her off. He stared at her. He smelled something burning. Remembering he was suppose to be cooking he took the fish away from the fire. To of them were burnt. He called for Rin. Starving she quickly got dressed and ran to Sesshoumaru and his cooked fish. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru said putting down his fish bones. She finished her fish and got on his back.

It was late by the time they got home. Once they got inside Sesshoumaru showered her with kisses. They got into the bedroom and she started to take off his shirt. Once that was off she started to tickle him. Groaning in pleasure he undressed her. He started to move his kisses lower. He went down her neck and got to her breast. He nibbled on it for a bit before moving lower. Her moaning was like music to his ears. He stopped at the stomach and then came back up to her mouth. He then took off his pants and thrust himself inside of her. He immediately started to thrust in and out. She groaned in pain but it felt so good she didn't want to stop. He went faster. Then he turned over so that she was on top. She started moving back and forth. He grabbed the edges of the bed as he neared his climax. She started to move faster. His body tensed up as he reached his climax. She could feel his seed being released into her. She reached her climax and writhed. She lay down beside him smiling as she went to sleep. He went to sleep, finally satisfied.

Man, I love writing lemons. Well guess what, there aren't going to be any for a while because RIN IS GOING TO BE PREGNATE! Anyway send in more reviews because I like to see how I'm doing.


	6. Thoughts of Being Whole Again

Chapter 6

Dramatization. Sesshoumaru was walking into enemy territory. This is war, and war is hell. He was being cautious. He made a wrong move and the enemy fired. Reality. Six months into Rin's pregnancy Sesshoumaru was sitting down getting yelled at because Rin disagreed with him. "I think the baby's room should be rose." She said. "Yeah okay, but what if it's a boy." Said Sesshoumaru, losing interest. "It shouldn't matter!" she retaliated. "Oh fine, it can be rose." Sesshoumaru said, giving in to her after fifteen minutes. She hugged him and said, "I love you." Her voice was horse so he went to get her a glass of water. He came back and she drank it. "Now what color do you think the window panes should be?" Sesshoumaru winced, fell over, and twitched once. She looked down at him. "Pink it shall be!" She announced taking advantage of his state. At that moment Jaken came in. "Oh high Rin." He said with fear in his voice. "How's the baby coming along?" "Oh, just fine." She replied not paying attention to his trembling. Jaken went into the next room where Sesshoumaru was. He had recovered and was wiping dust off of him. "Sesshoumaru I need your help." He managed to blurt out. "What now Jaken, burned another demon who now wants you for lunch again?" "No worse." He said. "A dragon wants to kill me for taking this jewel shard I found." Sesshoumaru took it from him. With his I could repair my arm and be whole again he thought. "Go now Jaken." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken hurried out glad to be rid of the shard.

Well might as well visit Inuyasha to pass the time Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Sesshoumaru decided to look for him first in the fields. A flash of red appeared and then stopped. It was Inuyasha. "Draw ye demon!" Inuyasha said mockingly, unsheathing Tetsaiga. "I'll just use my claws thank you." Said Sesshoumaru. The battle began. Inuyasha rushed Sesshoumaru and battered into his side. Sesshoumaru flew back, landed on his feat, and lunged for Inuyasha intending to knock the breath out of him. Inuyasha dodged and received a slash to the cheek. Licking the blood that strayed near his mouth, Inuyasha's demon side starting to take over. "Okay, lets play dirty." he growled. He swung his sword down and created the wind scar. Sesshoumaru dodged, irritating Inuyasha. Inuyasha fought faster and harder but was half human and got tired. Sesshoumaru took the advantage. Quickly he rushed and struck Inuyasha hard with his demonic whip. Inuyasha kneeled. Sesshoumaru started home. "Get back here you coward." Inuyasha said exhaling. "I have no desire to kill you today Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru replied as he ran home. Rin had cooked chicken and rice. Eating hurriedly Sesshoumaru managed start choking. He coughed hard and cleared it up. Telling Rin what he was going to do with the jewel shard he went the bedroom and went to bed.

The next day Sesshoumaru set out to his father's body where his arm should still be. The fastest way to get there was from his location was by sea so he got into a boat and set off.

Couldn't think of anything else to write at the moment. I'll write the next set of chapters after 8 reviews. Maybe that will give me some ideas.


	7. The Start of a Long Voyage

Ok I'm back well here's the next part of my story

Sesshoumaru's crew consisted mostly of dog demons that have served him for a good while. The ship was at dock and the day was clear. They were to set sail tomorrow. As Sesshoumaru sat in the tavern by the loading docks he worried he wouldn't be back in time for his child's birth. He took a swing of the rum he had sitting in front of him. The room was thick with smoke from the tobacco people were smoking. Sesshoumaru started to feel dizzy. It was too much smoke for his sensitive nose. He stumbled out of the tavern and headed to the inn where he could sleep off the rum and somber up. "Shit, this I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." He said quietly to himself. As he walked slowly to the inn he bumped into a shady looking character. She turned around and was about to curse at him. But she saw that he was a demon and quickly walked off. "Eh, damn she could have at least said sorry" Sesshoumaru mumbled. He managed to get to the inn and he paid the keeper. He went upstairs with some difficulty and slipped into a nice warm bed.

Meanwhile…

Rin, Sango, and Kagome were all at the table having a conversation about the baby. Inuyasha and Miroku were outside. "Oh my god, that would be so cute!" exclaimed Kagome looking at the doll that Sango had brought for the baby to have. "Hmmm, I think Sesshoumaru would be thrilled to know that I'm going to have him renovate all the rooms for the new section of the house will need!" Rin said with a sparkle in her eye. Inuyasha was listening to them. He looked over at Miroku who was trying to look through a crack in the door. "Miroku, what the hell are u doing?" Asked Inuyasha. "Shh!" he replied as he stared at Sango's curves. "Hey!" Sango yelled as she looked over at the door. Miroku turned and ran for it as Sango came running out the door throwing things at him.

Back at the Inn…

"Wake up, damn it, its about time to set off to sea." Sesshoumaru woke up and saw the ships cook leaning over him yelling in his face. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the unimaginable pain the headache he had was giving him. He got up with the help of the cook and went down to the docks. The weather was fair with just a slight breeze. Sesshoumaru went straight to his cabin and lied down. The ship set off the nice island he called home to the main island. For he had moved due to Rin's safety which he had in mind. The cook fixed something up to help with Sesshoumaru's hangover. Sesshoumaru ate it silently as he got sleepy from the rocking motion of the ship. His eyes felt heavy. They slowly closed and Sesshoumaru fell asleep.

The next day Sesshoumaru woke up and went to work counting their rations. As he finished this task he made his way to the mess room for some rice. He ate among his shipmates who were boasting about battles and fights they had been in. He heard one guy mention of a sea demon that could take out ships and would eat the terrorized crew. This beast was known as the Kraken. Sesshoumaru finished his bowl of rice and headed up to the deck. "Shit." He said aloud for a few miles ahead of them laid a great storm. He rushed down and warned the others. The men and demons quickly rushed to the deck to man their positions. They yelled a one another and checked over the condition of the sails and ropes. The storm was blowing in fast and the wind was picking up.

Ok well that's the next chapter. Hm ill try to get the next one in soon if I'm not to busy with my friends or gf


End file.
